nalu highschool drama
by paria1213
Summary: Hi i am lucy i am going to a new school i have a big crush on a popular guy named natsu but lisanna stands in the way what can a girl do she needs too fight to get her man right? by the way i am just a nerd but that does not matter i am still gonna get mah man!
1. Chapter 1 high school

high school

Fairy tails high my new school this school is a little laid back and has a bad reputation,

well that's because of the students causing a fuss, fighting, being thrown out of the windows yea you can imagine it.

"Mom Dad i am going bye" i shouted "bye sweety" they shouted back.

ding don ding dong

"oh no the bell" i ran to my locker and then bumped into someone "OUCH" the other person said "ow watch where your going" i looked at him wow he is pretty handsome his name is natsu i have a big crush on him but i don't think he really likes me, i did not have time i passed through natsu without saying sorry.

"natsu baka what are you doing we are going to be late for class" "sorry i fell down" natsu looked at the girl who bumped into him for the last time.

In class

Damn i am late for class *knock* "come in" shouted the teacher i opened the door "sorry i am late for class"

"oh you must be the new student what is your name" "hello my name is Lucy Heartfilia" "welcome to fairy tail high my name is Miragine just call me Mira"

wow my teacher is pretty she had long silky hair and a body of a model "well then class this is our new student lucy heartfilia "

i could hear whispers around the room and sick comments like "ew look at her" "ew another nerd" "she is not cute at all" and then some one shouted "hey blondy you well never get a boyfriend if your so ugily" then everyone would burst out laughing i dont even get whats so funny i ignored them,

the teacher shoot glares at them and they stopped.

and there is my number 1 enemy lisanna she has hated my guts since year 1 damn i hate that girl.

"okay now then you can seat next to natsu " all the girls started whining i looked at where the teacher pointed my eyes went wide oh i think my day just got a whole lot better i thought i walked to my seat and set down "nice too see u agian blondy"

"i dont think its very nice pinky" "ohhh touche"

"i like that" he said i blushed hard "s-shut up i am trying to listen" oh god he is so hot.

after class

lunch time

i am going to go see the libery of this school i enter the school libery and then i see a blued her girl almost dropping her books i quickly help her "you alright" "wow thank you" i smile softly "whats your name my name is lucy nice to meet you" "my name is levy nice too meet u too wanna be friends" "yea sure levy-chan" "lu-chan wanna go to a cafe nearby after school" "okay levy-chan see you at the gates after school " "kay bye bye"

after school

"hey luce " i turn and see natsu i blushed " don't call me luce its lucy"i blushed "can i hang out with you" "um sure lets go to the gates levy-chans waiting so we can go to the cafe"

at the gates

"levy-chan" i shouted "lu-chan oh wait thats natsu!" levy looked shocked "hey " natsu grins "lu-chan why is the popular boy with you"levy shouted "because he wanted too"i blushed "anyway lets go to that cafe" natsu said and we walked off to the cafe while levy teasing me.

ten mins later at the cafe

"hahaha levy you sure are funny" said natsu "hehe anyways natsu can u tell gajeel for me " "sure" said natsu i looked at levy and said "but who could have tought levy-chan liked gajeel " levy-chan blushed "Well i am going to the bathroom" said natsu "okay"

"soooo lu-chan you like natsu right" i looked at her surprised and blushed "n-no"

"you can tell me lu-chan" levy said "i-i d-do"i blushed "awww how cute i promise not to tell"

but what they did not know was that natsu was listening the whole time.

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

well thats it for my first chapter srry if it sucked i am new so i am really bad at this plz comment and no nasty stuff plz ^_^


	2. Chapter 2 class

chapter 2

class time

normal POV

"Okay you bakas time for class sit down " everyone in class seated down annoyed by the teacher okay we are going to have a hunted house event i am going to pair you up your pairs are...

ten mins later

and lastly natsu and Lucy and no complaining about your pairs" lisanna stood up and shouted "why the Hell AM I NOT PAIRED with natsu and that ugly nerd is" that bitch can't stop complaining I thought

"sit down miss lisanna i am not to hear any complains you hear me" the teacher glared and her "fine" lisanna sat down and pouted omg i cant belive this is happening.

LUCYS POV

I was walking down to get something to eat when lisanna came up to me and said "you big ugly fat pig don't you dare touch my bf" with that she pushed me and walked off

natsu came over to lisanna and said "say sorry lisanna " natsu said "no way i am saying sorry to that bitch"

with that she walked off i was so pissed off natsu looked at me and said "sorry she can be a slut sometimes"

yay someone understands that she is a slut i blushed and said "thank you"

natsu walked off "lu-chan!" levy shouted "levy chan" levy came over "we sow everything you go girl" she jumped and hugged me erza came over too erza is a friend of mine she is the scariest girl ever meet "way the go lucy" erza winked at me i blushed "well let's go home now" i tried to change the subject "okay they both said"

As the three girls walked home they talked about fashion and the hunted house

lucy talked about natsu and how slutty lisanna was and they all went home

natsu and the guys jellal and gajeel and grays POV

"awww man you defended the nerd instead of your girl don't tell me you like her man" gajeel said

Natsu smirked" and what if I do"

end of chapter two hoped you liked it .


	3. Chapter 3 hunted house

Chapter 3 love is in the air

At the hunted house me and natsu alone "ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" that's me screaming its soo creepy here i hugged natsu and natsu hugged me back i blushed and pulled away and then i looked at him and he was blushing too "sorry " i said "its okay" natsu held out his hand "how about you hold my hand until this is over " i blushed natsu looked away i toke his hand and said "thank you natsu" then we walked off hand in hand.

we reached two doors " i think we should go right " i suggested "okay" natsu replied we went into that door it was very creepy in there spiders fake webs creepy bat noises i kept holding on to natsus hand then i slipped on something i fell on top of natsu and our faces where so close we both blushed oh my god i am such a klutz but that might be a good thing i thought.

"sorry " i whispered "its okay ehehe" i got off of natsu and in my mind i was partying squeeeee.

we finally reached a light we opened the final door and turned the light switch on then in big red letters it said CONGRATS KIDS.

then all the teachers came out and said "here is your prize" they gave us a huge box of chocolate i was so happy i could die i hugged natsu we both blushed i let go and we both looked at each other and smiled.

p.s. lisanna was so jealous she kept looking at me whispering i will kill you " she can be really scary sometimes.

plz comment ^_^ sorry if this was short


	4. Chapter 4 big brother!

The teacher walked in "morning guys and once again good job natsu and lucy" lisanna glared at me i looked away "okay today we will be having a new student " knock knock "and here he is come in" i stared and when he came in the girls all blushed and my eyes went wide "hi my name is sting" i stood up and shouted "sting is that you" sting looked at me he smiled and came over to me "long time no see lucy how are you" i had tears in my eyes i hugged him "stingggg" he patted my head

"i am home" everyone looked at me and sting i said " sorry about that sting is my big brother" i sat back down sting went back to the front the girls were all having an aurora of jealousy.

natsus POV

A new guy is here huh someone knocked the door "and here he is said the teacher" he walked in all the girls blushed i looked at lucy her eyes where wide i felt angry for some reason i looked back at the guy "hi my name is sting nice too meet you" lucy suddenly stood up and shouted "sting is that you" sting looked at lucy and smiled and he went over to lucy in mind i was all like who the hell is he i hope he is not her boyfriend i blushed what am i thinking why should i care a-am i-i in l-love whatever i will think about it later i looked at lucy she had tears in her eyes she smiled and hugged sting the moment she did that i was furious

he patted her head everyone stared at them lucy pulled apart and said "sorry this is my big brother " suddenly i felt a huge relief" phew" i thought.

normal POV

i introduced everyone too sting everyone opened there big mouths and told him about my crush on natsu sting said "well i first have to see what kind of guy he is " i looked at him "don't do anything stupid " i know he will do something but i am not gonna worry about it.

Stings POV

my sister has grown so much she gets pretty everyday but i am gonna make her prettier i am gonna get her some contacts so she does not wear does stupid glasses and i am gonna get her clothes that actually fit i smirked "oh and i need to go have a chat with that natsu guy" i kept thinking operation make my sister popular and pretty is under way.

authors note

sorry if you did not like it please review on some ways i can make it better *bows her head*


	5. Chapter 5 truth or dare

chapter 5

Sting levy erza POV

"everyone here for operation get lucy popular / get her to go out with natsu " they all nodded

"okay sting your going shopping to get lucy a new closet and too put all lucys clothes in the trash bin and get her contacts" sting nodded "leave it too me " said sting "okay erza and i will lock natsu and lucy in the wardrobe and try to get them to come over too erzas house first of all" said levy erza nodded "okay then let this operation get under way !" said erza

Lucys POV

today a strange thing happened *flash back

"lu-chan " said levy "yes levy chan" i said " can you come to erzas house tomorrow"

hmm I don't think i have anything on "okay levy-chan see ya tomorrow at 4 " i said "can you also tell natsu too come " levy said "o-okay"

*end of flash back *

now i have to find natsu i turned and bumped into someone "ow " i said "are you okay" wait that voice i opened my eyes "oh um hey natsu i am fine " i blushed natsu gave me a hand and stood me up "thanx" i said "you're welcome " natsu said when he was about to walk off i grabbed his hand he looked at me and blushed "whats wrong " "Oh um d-do y-you want to come over to erzas house tomorrow at 4 we are having a party " "sure" natsu grinned

The next day

"hey sting i am going to the party now you wanna come " lucy said "n-no i have some s-shop i mean i have things to do " said sting "okay " lucy said and she went out off the house what was that all about lucy wondered

With sting

"phew that was close well anyway first i will text levy saying that lucys coming then go do some cleaning with lucys closet " i smirked

At the party levys POV

din dong

oh my god that must be lucy i go over to the door and open it "welcome lu-chan " i said i looked at lu-chans clothes okay that's it i am giving her a makeover "hey levy-chan " she came in i closed the door "okay lu-chan i am going to give u a makeover " i said she looked shocked "but i don't want a " before she finished her sentence i dragged her to my bedroom

ten mins later

"oh my god lu-chan you look so cute with normal clothes " i was so happy "you think so" lucy said " of course i do " the door bell ringed again ohhh my god that must be natsu i dragged lu-chan downstairs and opened the door "welcome natsu" i said natsu looked at me and said "hi levy" then when he looked at lu-chan he did not say anything but "wow" and blushed.

Lucys POV

oh my god did natsu just say wow and blush i blushed well i am wearing skinny jeans that stick to me and show off my legs and a tank top thats orange and has a red love heart on it i also had my hair curled and had a little fairytail mark earings that were pink and shiny i looked at natsu and said "not bad yourself" he blushed and said "thanx

normal POV

we all had lots of fun we eat and sang natsu got beat up by erza and now we are going to play truth or dare oh and did i forget to say that jellal erzas crush was with us too.

"okay guys get into a circle " erza said we all got into a circle "well since this is my house i go first truth or dare le" just as erza was about to finish her sentence the door rang "i will get it " levy said i sow levy open the door and when she did she blushed "oh um come in" she said gajeel came in "hey natsu i came like you said i should " gajeel smirked "oh hi bro come join us in truth or dare " natsu said "kay man " gajeel joind the circle "anyway as i was saying levy truth or dare " erza said "go ahead and give me your best i choose dare" erza smirked "kiss gajeel " erza said i smirked that s my erza levy blushed so did gajeel

Levys POV

i walked over to gajeel and sat down in front of him "sorry about this " levy said "ghihihihihi its Kay shrimp give me your best" said gajeel i closed my eyes and deeply kissed gajeel i pulled away and blush everyone started clapping and laughing even lu-chan! i went back to the circle and sat down okay my turn" lu-chan truth or dare " "hmm okay since i am scared of dare i go for truth" hahah lu-chan you have met your match

well that' s the end of that chapter plz plz review my fellow readers .


	6. Chapter 6 kiss?

CHAPTER 6

lucys POV

i have to tell them the truth no lieing allowed i looked at natsu blushed and said "i do have a crush on natsu" everyone's eyes went wide natsu was shocked "a-anyway my turn jellal truth or dare" jellal snapped out of it and said" truth" i smirked "how many times have you wished to kiss erza " jellal blushed "many times" erza blushed and looked down "my turn gajeel truth or dare " jellal said " dare " said gajeel "right here right now shout I AM GAY TO NATSU" jellal smirked "no way in hell " erza glared at gajeel "do it or else " erza said "a-aye" gajeel said then he shouted "I AM GAY TO NATSU" we all just looked at him then we burst into laughter god that was the best thing and natsu said "man stay away from me at least 2 meters".

"my turn levy truth or dare" gajeel said "dare" levy said "you have to ask someone for truth or dare 2 times" "okay natsu lucy truth or dare " they both said "dare" levy smirks now the time has come i will come with u both and lock you guys in a room by your self for 15 mins "

they both blushed " OK" they both said natsu and i walked to the bedroom and went in "have fun" levy winked natsu and i blushed she closed the door and locked it i felt really embarrassed then natsu said "she can be evil" i laughed "pfft your right haha"

we looked at each other and started laughing then i stopped and looked at him "oh god he is so handsome it makes me wanna " i thought and moved to his face and kissed him lightly he stopped his eyes went wide he pulled away "no you cant do this" my eyes went wide "why?" was all i could say he looked at me and said "i am already with lisanna " tears overflowed the door was unlocked and levy came in "so did you have fun" then she looked at my crying face "what?" i stormed out of the room.

Natsus POV

oh my god what did i just say i know i love her but i don wanna hurt lisanna but but still i think i like her better i ran after her and grabbed her arm "no lucy don't go " i said

Lucys POV

I am so hurt right now i could die i am such a slut i am ugly and rude and i ruined my friendship with natsu and then suddenly someone grabbed my arm "don't go lucy" natsu said i looked at him and said "let me go how about you go to your lisanna and leave me alone" natsu looked at me and said "i know i said that i have lisanna but the truth is" "the truth is what " i looked at him "the truth is that i LOVE YOU" i was shocked i blushed and faced him "d-do you mean that " i said "yes " and then he grabbed my face and kissed me i kissed back i was so happy i could die.

plz review and god natsu it toke u long time -_-


	7. Chapter 7

high 7

Lucys POV

That did not just happen oh dear god it seems that you don't hate me that much okay to remind everyone natsu yes natsu dragneel not some random guy in the street just kissed me! yes me lucy heartafilia not some random girl in the... okay i will shut up now but can you believe it i love you world!

Normal POV

We walked hand in hand back to the group we were welcomed with smirks and teasing words and kissy faces "guys me and lucy are going out" natsu said i looked at him with wide eyes everyone started clapping and saying things like " finally" then i said "we are ?" natsu looked at me and blushed then he looked the other way, put his hand on his lips covering it and said "you don't want to,well i did tell you i love you and kissed you but i did never said this i think" he grabbed my hand i blushed and looked at him then he said "lucy will you go out with me" i was shocked i was about too faint i pinched myself thinking this is a dream "OW wait ow that means it's not a dream" i looked at him i attacked him with a hug "well duh i will go out with you" he smiled "your mine now luce" he said i smirked and said "your mine now natsu" everyone started laughing and teasing natsu and after that we all left just for gajeel and levy who stayed at erzas house for a lttle more.

Levy and gajeels POV (I KNOW YOU HAVE ALL WANTED THIS SO HERE YOU GO LEVY X GAJEEL)

but too bad that's gonna be in the next chapter :P


	8. Chapter 8 erza jellal levy gajeel

high 8

(LEVY X GAJEEL )

GAJEELS POV

The party is over salamander got his girl and now i lost the bet of getting a girl first with gray oh well i am gonna see how levy is she is pretty cute but she is short like a shrimp ghihihi

"hey levy who would have thought that natsu and Lucy would finally go out ghihi" i started talking to levy "oh my god i know right i was so exited that our plan worked " i looked at her and raised an eye brow "what plan" she covered her mouth "u-um n-noting no plan at all" i came closer to her face she moved back i came closer she moved back until i pinned her too a wall i smirked and trapped her with my arms "come on spill the beans" she blushed and said "god you're so hot " she covered her mouth "no i did not mean that" i smirked "i know i am pretty hot and u have fallen for me " i joked but i never thought that she would say "yes i have fell for you i love you gajeel " she blushed and looked away i smirked and said "i love you shrimp" i hugged her tight "go out with me shrimp" she blushed and hugged me back "okay " she said i walked her back home and ran too my house shouting "i got my girl!"

(with erza and jellal) (i felt sad for them so here is a little ERZA X JELLAL ) \

ERZAS POV

i watched the cute moment with levy and gajeel when someone sneaked behind me and said "ears dropping i see" i jumped out of surprise ready to punch whoever it was i looked but i sow jellal i said "oh geez i was this close to killing you " he chuckled "i better watch out " i slightly blushed god this guy is hot i looked away he kissed my cheek i looked at him surprised he pulled me close and we kissed all night long. (this is not a lemon so sorry all viewers that want lemon )

THATS ALL i know its short but i am really busy i will post new chapter soon XD


End file.
